Battlestar Galactica Universe
by SithDan
Summary: the Surviving Colonial fleet secretly left some people to begin Build a Colonial shipyard to build new Colonial ships to fight the Cylons and to set up colonies along their Journey to earth. After they Colonized Earth they recover for 150 years from the Destruction of the 12 Original colonies and the hope that cylons want peace.
1. A New Colony and Battlestar class

_**Please note All characters and Rights of the Battlestar Galactica Franchise belong to Glen A. Larson, David Eick, Ronald D. Moore and Michael Rymer.**_

A New Colony and New Battlestar class

After the Destruction of the 12 colonies by the Cylons, the Surviving Colonial fleet were on the run from a huge cylon attack fleet searching to end the Human threat that they would pose. The colonial Fleet is under the command of newly Promoted Rear Admiral (lower half) William Adama and they left the asteroid field that they were in to using to refuel their ships. William Adama the Commander of Battlestar Galactica was promoted by President Laura Roslin with his years of Experience with the Cylons and that he was the most experienced colonial officer to lead the Colonial Fleet to Earth.

A year has pasted and the colonial fleet under the Command of Rear Admiral William Adama continues to evade the Cylon fleet and Battlestar Galactica was able to destroy 2 Cylon Basestar ships with over 700 cylon fighters, while on the path to Earth. They have just recently found another Colonial Military vessel named the Battlestar Pegasus under the Command of Rear Admiral(upper half) Cain. Together Admiral Cain and Adama destroyed a Cylon Resurrection ship fleet scoring a huge morale boost for the colonial Fleet.

However top secretly for the past year Admiral William Adama along with other Colonial officials have keep a secret from the colonial fleet and even from other officials to keep the Cylons from knowing that secretly before the Colonial Fleet left the Asteroid field (Codename Kaseem) they were using to refuel they ships. They have secretly left a Colonial mining type ship, a Defense Type ship and a Celestra Type ship with over 30 Engineers, 900 construction workers, 300 miners, and 500 other passengers ready to be trained to become Engineers, construction workers and miners for a total of 1,830 people at the Kaseem Asteroid field, with any scarp metal the fleet could spare, along with 30 Viper Mk II's to protect the ships from a small cylon pistol that might head to close to the asteroid field and need to be eliminated.

The construction workers, Engineers, and miners began construction on a massive shipyard by using their ships as raw building materials along with any other Material available in the asteroid field. Their cover story was that they and the ships were destroyed in a Cylon attack. For the lasted year the Engineers, construction workers, and miners of the Colonial Ships have been working around the clock and have finally have a full operational Shipyard to began producing Military vessels and civilian vessels with the minerals and iron ore that they are beginning to mine.

Admiral Adama and the Colonial officials have being setting up bowie Marks with a heavily encrypted hiding message that the cylons couldn't break and that only a very skilled computer genius could unencrypted it, which the Kareem asteroid colony had 3 very Skilled Computer Geniuses to decrypt the heavily encryption that hiding a message with cooperates of the Colonial fleet's latest jump at the time they set for it and won't be updated until the next Bowie was dropped.

Secretly the colonial officials ordered the Kaseem Shipyard colony to construct 2 Mining ships for the Begin of a 2nd Colonial fleet to fight the Cylons to help stall the Cylon pursuers form chasing the 1st colonial fleet that were on their Journey to find Earth. The Kaseem Shipyard was ordered first and for most to build 2 Flattop (mobile ship repair yards) ships for the 1st colonial fleet to have a few more Flattop ships to help with repairing Colonial ships faster in the 1st fleet either after an encounter with the Cylons or from accidents in the fleet. The Kaseem Shipyard said it would take a total of 2 years with the amount of engineers, construction workers, miner and the others that were in training to help build new vessels.

Admiral Cain and her 2nd in command Admiral William Adama along with other colonial officials secretly sent 4 transports that have about 50 engineers, 500 construction workers, and 200 miners, with over 1,250 passengers for a total of 2,000 people. Their true mission was that the crew and passengers that were on the transports were giving deeply classified information about the Truth of part of their fleet that was destroyed over a year ago. The Transports would drop off all their passengers and about ¾ of their Crews at the Kareem asteroid colony to help in constructing new ships faster. With all these new colonials at the Kareem asteroid colony, the colony could now make the 4 ships that the Colonial fleet ordered would be completed and ready for service to the Colonial fleet in 16 months.

Over the lasted year the Colonial engineers and scientists in the 1st colonial fleet have top secretly been working on a new Design for a new military ship class called the Apollo Class. The engineers and construction workers said that take would 1 1/2 years to have a Apollo Class Battlestar ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production time. The Ship would have approximately 2,104 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The Ships Role would be as a colonial Battleship. The ship would be 1,043 meters in length, 394.589 meters in width, and 126.187 meters in height. The armaments of the Apollo would be 28 Primary Guns, 372 Dual Point-defense turrets and 9 missile tubes.

The Defenses of New Battlestar class would be the Traditional heavy armor plating to protect them taking heavy damage from anti-ship missiles, electronic countermeasures, flak and for the first for any colonial ship a shield generator to generate powerful shields around a ship. (For many decades of experimentation the Colonials of been experimenting with Shield generate technology and finally and many years of research and develop have build a shield generator to generate powerful shields.) According to the Colonial scientists and engineers theorized that the shield generator can generate shields powerful enough to take the pounding of 75 Nuclear Warhead missiles. The ship would carry 50 Viper Mk VII's with 10 Viper Launch tubes to launch their Vipers, with a Full Raptor Compliment and atmospheric shuttles.

The Colonial fleet military command sent Captain Kirk Williams* with and Squad of Marines and 12 experienced colonial ship crew-members with the Apollo class battlestar plans secretly to the Kaseem shipyard for them to began biulding Apollo Class battlestars and set up a Military Academy with him becoming the head military officer at the Colonial military forces at the Kaseem colony to defend it against the Cylons. he would also the leading military training officer along with the other Experienced colonial crew members to help he in training Colonial civilians to become soldiers, pilots and crew members. he would be the head military officer trainer at the Military academy to fellow soldiers or troops, Pilots, and crew Members to become Colonial officers to lead their fellow crew members, troops or pilots in Battle against the Cylons or any other threat.

* * *

*Captain Kirk William's Profile: Born on September 17, 75021(according to Battlestar Galactica Universe timeline) in the city of Fos Komisti(Greek meaning light bearer) on colonial Planet Tauron of into a family of 4. In 75,038 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the G.R.F. Military academy and become Colonial Officer to Protect others that can't Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons. Over the years Kirk William become one of the colonial's best commanding officers.


	2. New techonlogy and Secrets revealled

New Technology and secrets revealed

A year has pasted and the 1st colonial fleet has found a planet that wasn't touched by the Cylon's which they named New Caprica. The Colonial officials and military decided to set up a large colony made up of a ¼ of the colonial fleet population of 12,043 civilians along with 241 engineers, 803 Construction workers, and 1,317 miners on New Caprica to colonized New Caprica but to set up several deep underground settles in caves to not be detected by the Cylon fleet.

the 1st colonial fleet give the New Caprica Colony enough supplies of food and water to last a full year until they were able to grow their food and find drinkable water, while the 1st colonial fleet continued on it journey to earth. the colonists estimated that with would take a least 8 months with all their engineers, construction workers and miner working around the clock together to build all the Underground settles quickly.

Admiral Cain ordered the Battlestar Galactica under the Command of Admiral William Adama to stay behind as long as possible with the colony until the colonists were finished building their underground settles. Admiral Cain told Admiral William Adama that she would set up bowie Marks with a heavily encrypted hiding message that the Cylons couldn't broken and that only a very skilled computer genius could unencrypted it, which Galactica has over 12 very Skilled Computer Geniuses to unencrypted the hiding message with cooperates of the Colonial fleet's latest jump at the time they set for it and won't be updated until the next bowie was dropped.

During Galactica's stay at New Caprica Admiral William Adama paid a visit to the Kaseem colony secretly to see how they are progressing in making ships. Admiral Adama left 3 Colonial Raptors to stay in orbit above New Caprica and report any attack made by the Cylons. Galactica spend 2 months and 12 days of jumping with their FTL Dive from one Marker Bowie to another in a straight line and from the Space around the Bowie's being mapped out. They came to the Karseem colony 4,500 Light years away from New Capria and were surprise by a few things.

Admiral Adama Decided to stay at the Kaseem colony for a week to get progress reports and to check their progress. The Kaseem command center given Admiral Adama progress reports about their progress on producing ships, inventing in technology to help in the War against the Cylons. The New Technology that Karseem invented including a New advance radar system to detect ships far out, New more advanced FTL jump dive, a Plasma Cannon for New Battlestars to use as their Primary guns, a New Viper to use in combat against Cylon raiders and for the first time a Cylon Detection system to search for Human/cylcon spies in the colonial Fleet.

The New advanced Radar system that Kaseem engineers and scientist build could detect ships a light year out give them and any ship that would have the advanced radar an early warning. Along with the radar system does have a weakness, the radar can detect ship as far as a light year (a light year is 6 trillion miles) out but the radar could not determine if the ships were friendly or hostile. The Scientists countered this weakness by having some cylon raider scarps from Cylon raiders that were destroyed by their vipers. The scarps provide samples of what a cylon ship was made of for radar to determine that if a few ships on Radar were Cylon basestars or Cylon raiders. The scientists put in the new radar system samples of what colonial ships were build out of to determine that if a few colonial ships on radar came in as Colonial ships. Admiral Adama ordered his engineers aboard Galactica to install the New Advance radar system aboard Galactica to help the 1st colonial fleet getting an early warning if cylons were a light year away to jump to a safely and to keep an eye on the Cylon ships on radar.

The New advanced FLT dive was designed by Karseem scientists and engineers working and doing research around the Clock to increase the Range of how far a ship can go. The New advanced FLT dive system would be in the New Apollo Class Battlestars and any new Ship the Karseem produced for the 2nd Colonial fleet. The old FLT dive system could only jump for a range 60 light years before it needed a recharging time of 30 minutes to jumper again. The New FLT dive could in theory Jump a range of 300 light years 5x's further than the old FLT dive system; However the system had a weakness it needed a recharging 2 ½ hours so the scientists and engineers design with the new FLT dive system with an Independent Fusion Reactor(similar to the sun) that would constantly have it 2 hours and 15 minutes charged 9/10 charged and with the ships power source providing the other 1/10 in 15 minutes than and jump. Admiral Adama ordered this New FLT dive system install inside Galactica along with the old system because of the 1st colonial fleet was used the old FLT dive System.

The Plasma Cannon is designed to be the Primary Gun on all the New Battlestars and the Defense of the Karseem Shipyard*. The Plasma Cannon worked by using extreme high pressurize gases that were flammable and then would ignite the gas into an extreme hot ball of plasma to hit a target. However the early test showed that due to the Plasma cannon extreme heat from the Plasma shot that it was enough for the metals that the cannon was made of to melt. The Scientist found a way to counter this weakness by for the first time the scientists inventing an extremely high heat extortion material that could extortion extreme heat of a Plasma shot after it was release and headed for its target. Admiral Adama told his Engineers board Galactica that he wanted ½ of Galactica Primary Guns replaced with Primary Plasma Cannons to test them out against a cylon Basestar.

The Karseem scientist and engineers design a New Viper to help the Survival rate of the Colonial viper pilots go up. The Viper was called the Mark VIII viper. The new viper was similar to the Mark VII but with a Few changes. 1st the Mark VIII has more armaments then the Mark VII's vipers. The Mark VIII vipers have 6 miniature Plasma Turrets*, weapon hard points to carry 4 mount anti-fighter missiles. 2nd for the first time for any colonial space fighter a miniature shield generator that could produce a shield around the viper, the shield generator can generator a shield powerful enough to take 5 blasts from a Cylon raider's weapons before failing making the viper valuable to cylon raider weapons fire. Admiral Adama ordered all his Mark II vipers and VII's aboard Galactica to be replaced with the Newest Mark VIII vipers.

The scientist for the first time invented the first Cylon Detection system to search for Cylon spies that are human/cylon. The System worked by taking a Colonials DNA and scanning it seen if the colonial was a cylon because cylon have very Slightly Genetic Marker in their DNA that make them stand out. The Genetic Marker in their DNA is actually the number of times they have been cloned or what number of clone they are. A Human's DNA doesn't have this genetic marker because a Human is conceived and carried and born by a human mother where as a Cylon clone is not. Admiral Adama asked for any and all Cylon Detection Systems that are available to use to scanning his ship's crew aboard Galactica search for Cylon spies and went he returned to the 1st colonial fleet. The scanning of Galactica crew-members took 4 days and the Cylon Detection System scans showed that they were no Cylons aboard Galactica.

The Kaseem shipyard has completed the 2 Flattop class (mobile ship repair yards) ships that the 1st colonial fleet ordered to help them their fleet repair their ships from a Cylon attack or from accidents. However Admiral Adama was surprise by the Karseem shipyard changed the design of the Flattop class ships. The engineers and construction workers said that take would 6 Months to have a Flattop Class ship ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production time.

the Flattop class Ship is 409.758 meters in length, 155.020 meters in width and 49.574 meters in height. The Ship would have approximately 827 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The Flattop class ship can carry 82,501.6108 tons of ship Building and Repair Materials to help Repair Damage from an engage with Cylon Raiders, Basestars or from Damage caused by Accidents on Ships. The Ships now have heavy armor to protect them taking heavy damage from anti-ship missiles. the ship were armed each with 11 Plasma Cannon Primary Guns, with 150 Dual Point-defense turrets, 4 Missile tubes to launch anti-ship missiles, and 6 viper launching tubes to launch 30 Mark VIII vipers to defend themselves or the 1st Colonial fleet against a cylon attack and to help Survive the journey to Earth.

Admiral Adama along with Galactica and 2 new Flattop ships decided to leave Karseem colony back to New Caprica to protect them from any Cylon attack. The travel back only took 15 days and Admiral Adama reserved reports from the Raptors he left to keep an eye out for Cylon forces surprise attacking New Caprica. Admiral Adama ordered all the Cylon Detection systems that he brought to begin scanning the colonist of New Caprica for Cylon spies. The scanning took about 3 weeks and during that time the Colonials were shocked to find that they are 2 Cylon Spies on New Caprica. They arrested Cylon spies and transport off world and executed them for being spies. Admiral Adama knew that the Cylons would retaliate for killing the cylon spies on New Caprica.

3 days after the Executing of the Cylon spies a Cylon fleet made of 2 Cylon Basetars with 868 Cylon raiders vs. The Galactica and 2 Flattop ships with 140 Mark VIII vipers. The 2 fleet have a massive space battle that for 1 ½ days and ending with the Colonial fleet victorious, however the Colonial lost ¾ of their Mark VIII vipers along Galactica took moderate damage with they FTL dive being temporarily knocked out and their Flattop ships taking light damage from a few Cylon Nuclear Warheads.

Admiral Adama was surprised by these new more offense and defense Flattop Ships that the Kaseem Shipyard produced with along with the New Mark VIII Vipers that they have designed and build to fight the overwhelming numbers of the Cylon raiders. The Flattop ships got to work on repairing the Galactica and on the damage that they took from the Cylon Attack. The repairs took about 5 days with all them working around the clock.

When the New Caprica Colonist's were done building their Underground settlements with massive reinforcement armor plated door protecting them from any cylcon ground forces that might try to invaded their Underground settlements. However Admiral Adama knew that the Cylons knew that New Caprica has a colonial colony on it. So secretly Adama contacted the colonists and ask if they were deep enough for them to not be buried alive and be crushed, they responded by saying that they were deep enough to not be buried alive or crushed. Adama began to bombard the surface of New Caprica at where the underground settles were to sell the idea to the Cylons that the New Caprica colonists are died.

Admiral Adama along with Battlestar Galactica and the 2 support ships followed the Bowies back to the 1st colonial Fleet and Top secretly told Admiral Cain the good news about the Kaseem Colony with New Technology that they were inventing and the classified information of "the Destruction of New Caprica". They told the colonial Fleet that a surviving fleet of Colonial ships were wondering the Galaxy search for other Surviving colonial ships. They began to scan the colonial civilians to see if they were any Cylon Spies inside the 1st colonial fleet. The Colonial fleet found the remaining 5 Cylons and executed them for being Cylon spies.

Secrets revealed

For the Cylons it became harder to find the Colonial fleet with none of the Cylon spies in the fleet to track the Colonial fleet. The Colonial civilians and Military personal were able to relax a lot more due to the fact that there are no Cylon Spies in the Colonial fleet and that they would be a lot harder for the Cylon fleet to Track with out no Spies to Locate in the Colonial Fleet to track the fleet down and Destroy them.

The Colonial political and Military officials finally reveal to the Colonial fleet after the Cylon spies were executed that the New Capria colony wasn't destroyed and that it is proposed to sell the Idea to the Cylons that there was no Colonial colony on the Planet for them to wipe out. They told the Fleet that they have secretly set up a Colonial Shipyard in the Asteroid Field that they used to refuel their ships 2 years ago and that they even set up a Colony in the asteroid field Named:Kaseem colony that was colonized by the part of the Colonial fleet that they were told was destroyed by the Cylons.

Within a few months the New Caprica Colony was able to begin producing fresh food and find fresh water to drink. They were able to contact the Kaseem colony that Battlestar Galactica told them and hopeful there aren't any more cylon spies on New Caprica. The Kaseem Military academy request from New Capria to transport 2,000 citizens to the Academy to begin training the citizens to become ship crews abroad the Apollo class Battlestars once it's completed and ready for battle against the Cylon fleet. New Capria granted the Kaseem Academy request but they had a request of their own. They wanted; when the Kaseem military finished training their people citizens they would provide protection from the Cylons.

* * *

* The Karseem shipyard was designed to have 35 Primary Plasma Cannons, 750 dual point defense turrets, 18 missile tubes to launch anti-ship missiles, 58 viper launching tubes to launch over 400 Vipers to defend the shipyard from Cylon raiders, and finally the Shipyard has 4 Shield Generator due to the massive size of the shipyard to take the pounding of 75 nuclear warhead missiles to defend itself from a cylon attack.

* The Plasma turrets are a smaller vision of the Plasma cannon but were designed to suit a Mark VIII viper. The Plasma turret on the Mark VIII viper were placed 2 in the Noise area and 2 mounted towards the outboard sections of it wings.


	3. New Colonies

New Colonies

2 years has pasted and the 1st colonial Fleet continues its journey to Earth. The Kaseem shipyard has just finished the construction of the Mining ships and of the 1st Battlestar Apollo class: the Battlestar Apollo after 2 years of around the clock construction. The Colonial officials and Military ordered the building of at least 2 more Apollo Class battlestars to be constructed and ready for service and soon as possible. The Kareem Shipyard said it would take a year with all their engineers and construction workers working around the clock to build both Apollo Class Battlestars and have them ready for service.

The battlestar Apollo in under the command of Captain John Wilson* and is the Flagship of the 2nd colonial fleet and is ready for service. The colonial military changed their objective of the 2nd colonial fleet, instead of being attack fleet to strike back at the cylons they wanted the 2nd colonial fleet to become the 2nd defense colonial fleet to protect any colonies that the 1st colonial fleet would set up on other planets to seed the planet with the human race. The Apollo was ordered by Admiral Cain to New Caprica to defend the planet against any future cylon attack and to patrol their other colonies to deliver Mark VIII vipers and a Squad of Raptors for each colony to defend themselves from a cylon raider attack or to by enough time to stall the cylons from a battlestar to came to their aid to defend them against a Cylon Basestar(s).

While the Apollo was defending New Caprica it did a dozen side trips to Kaseem to pick up more Mark VIII vipers to put on New Capria's surface to help the Apollo with more Vipers to defend New Caprica and the Apollo with Mark VIII Vipers to help against a cylon attack. the New Caprica colony has 600 Mk VIII Vipers on the planet to defend it along with the Battlestar Apollo to defend the planet against overwhelming Cylon raiders or to defend themselves against cylon raiders that would attack them while the Apollo was away on other assignments or trips from delivering Vipers to other Planets that the Colonials might set up colonized. they would need to hold the line until the Battlestar Apollo returns to help in defending New Caprica from a cylon attack.

During the 2 years of traveling to the 1st Colonial fleet found 4 habitable planets along their journey to earth and saw they were untouched by Cylons. They decided set up small colonies on them. They named the Planets Atlanta, Aleksanteri, Caominhe and Diodorus. The Planet Alexsanter would become the 2nd Colonial shipyard and the planet Caominhe the Main food production planet for 50% of all Colonial food supplies.

The 1st Planet: Atlanta was about 6 months away from new Capria with their old FLT dive system, about 10,800 light years away. The 1st colonial fleet decided to land 3,413 colonists along with 68 engineers, 227 construction workers to begin building a civilization to on Atlanta help the Human race recover from the aftermath of the Cylon attack on the original 12 colonies and of being chased by the Cylon fleet. the Battlestar Apollo made 5 side trips to Atlanta to deliver 250 Mark VIII vipers and a squad of Raptors to defend themselves against a cylon Attack or to hold off long enough for the Battlestar to come to their aid to defend them against a cylon basestar(s).

The 2nd Planet: Aleksanter was about 10 months away from new Capria with their old FLT dive system, about 18,000 light years away. The 1st colonial fleet decided to land a ¼ of their 1st fleet's population: 7,303 colonists along 145 with engineers, 486 construction workers to begin building a civilization and another moderate sized colonial shipyard. They were ordered to build a moderately sized colonial shipyard due to the fact that the planet has a massive amount of untapped minerals and metals waiting mined to help constructed new civilian vessels on Aleksanter transport raw building materials between the New Colonies to help build their civilizations faster. the Battlestar Apollo made 3 side trips to Aleksanter to deliver 150 Mark VIII vipers and a squad of Raptors to defend themselves against a cylon Attack or to hold off long enough for the Battlestar to come to thier aid to defend them against a cylon basestar(s).

The 1st colonial fleet officials and military again changed the Objective of the Kaseem shipyard. Their New Objective was for them to build only Colonial Military vessels like the Apollo Class or any other military vessels the colonial's scientists and engineers designed to help with defend the new Colonial colonies from a cylon attack. The Kaseem colony was told that the Aleksanter colony would be the production planet for the civilian vessels to transport raw building materials to all the new and present Colonial colonies to help build their civilizations faster or provide raw materials to build military vessels at Kaseem Colony.

The 3rd Planet: Caominhe was about 16 months away from new Capria with their old FLT dive system, about 28,800 light years away. The 1st colonial fleet decided to land 2,532 colonists along 50 with engineers, 168 construction workers to begin building a colonial civilization. The 1st colonial fleet officials decided to make Caominhe the Main food production planet for 50% of all Colonial food supplies. With in months Coaminhe begin to have massive farms and produce tons of food supplies to supply the new colonies. the Battlestar Apollo made 3 side trips to Coaminhe to deliver 150 Mark VIII vipers and a squad of Raptors to defend themselves against a cylon Attack or to hold off long enough for the Battlestar to come to thier aid to defend them against a cylon basestar(s).

The 4th Planet: Doidorus was the most recent planet that the 1st colonial fleet colonized. Doidorus was about 23 months away from new Capria with their old FLT dive system, about 41,400 light years away. The 1st colonial fleet decided to land 2,313 colonists along with 45 engineers, 153 construction workers to begin building a colonial civilization. the Battlestar Apollo made a 4 side trip to Doidorus to deliver 200 Mark VIII vipers and a squad of Raptors to defend themselves against a cylon Attack or to hold off long enough for the Battlestar to come to their aid to defend them against a cylon basestar(s).

* * *

*Captain John Wilson Profile: Born on September 17, 75016(according to Battlestar Galactica Universe timeline) in the city of Agapi(Greek meaning love) on the Colonial Planet Caprica of into a family of 5. In 75,033 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the G.R.F. Military academy and become G.R.F. Navy Officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.


	4. Recovery and new Technology II

Recovery and New Technology II

It has been another year since the 1st colonial fleet has set up New Colonial colonies. The Kaseem Colony nearly is complete construction the 2nd Apollo Class Battlestar: the Battlestar Andromeda to be the 2nd Colonial Battleship of the 2nd colonial defense fleet. The Andromeda is under the Command of Captain Jessica Francisco. Admiral Cain ordered the Andromeda to become the defense Battlestar for Atlanta to protect it from a cylon attack is soon as it was Finished.

The 1st colonial fleet has finally found earth. Their Galaxy maps showed that Earth is 97,200 light years away from the 12 original colonial planets and that it took them 5 years to get to Earth from mapping the Space and with their old FTL dives along their Journey to earth. The Colonials began to land on Earth and to become set up a civilization on Earth by using all their ships as raw build materials. They agreed to leave only the Battlestar Pegasus, Galactica and 3 Flattop ships remaining as the 1st Colonial Defense fleet. The Colonial officials and Military agreed to have Battlestar Pegasus, Galactica with 3 Flattop ships as the protection fleet of Earth to protect it from a Cylon attack.

The colonial officials and military agreed that they wanted 2 massive Colonial Shipyards on earth. One would be to help production of Citizen Vessels faster with the planet Aleksanter. The other massive shipyard to help with speeding up the production of colonial Military vessels with the Kaseem colony to defend the colonies and Earth from Cylon Attacks. While the colonials were building a civilization on Earth the Colonial Officials Promoted Rear Admiral (upper half) Cain to the Rank of Vice admiral as the Military Commander of all Colonial military forces under President Laura Roslin.

Vice Admiral Cain promoted Rear admiral (lower half) William Adama to the Rank of Rear Admiral (Upper half) as her second in command. Admiral William Adama promoted Captain Kirk Williams to the rank of Rear Admiral (Lower half) as his 2nd in command and to have him traveled to Earth to set up a Military academy on Earth to train citizens to become troops, crew member, or pilots to defend the Earth and the colonies. Admiral Adama replaced Captain Kirk Williams with replaced Captain Kara Thrace as the new Commanding officer at the Kaseem Military Academy.

With a Civilization underway on Earth the Colonial officials and Military Officials agreed that it was time for a new name of the governing body than just simply known as the Colonials. The Colonial official and military agree on the name Galactic Republic Federation or G.R.F. for short. the G.R.F. would have a governing council of 5 members(including the G.R.F. President) to make the quick decisions: like if they were suddenly attack by an hostile force and quickly act of building up a attack force or defense force to attack or defend against the hostile forces.

the G.R.F. has a galactic House of representatives that does the more Complex decisions to help lead them into the future: one Representative from their Colonies and to represent them. the G.R.F. House of Representatives made up of 48 Members: 8 for each colony to be represented vote on new laws, taxes, Military force organization and resource distribution though their Colonies. the number of Representatives would continue to increase as their Colonies continue to grow in size.

While the G.R.F. was building a civilization on Earth, the military ordered all Battlestars in service to have the most advanced offensive technology to defend the G.R.F. from a cylon attack. They sent the Battlestar Pegasus on a 10 months and 25 days journey to the Kaseem Colony to have installed the new FLT dive system, the Mark VIII Vipers and along with the New Plasma Primary cannon. The refits on the Battlestar Pegasus took about 3 months and returned to Earth in 2 months and 5 days with the latest FLT dive system.

The G.R.F. ordered the Kaseem Colony shipyard to produce least 10 more Apollo Class Battlestars to be constructed to have strong 1st and 2nd defense fleets to defend the G.R.F. from Cylons. The G.R.F. decided to wait awhile to let the G.R.F. population recover and grow in numbers and have enough Military Muscle to defend themselves against a Cylon attack or before going to find and attack Cylon fleets.

over the years before and after the Fall of the 12 Colonies the G.R.F. Scientists and Engineers have working creating Artificial Human Reproduction Technology or A.H.R. Technology for Short to help increasing the Numbers of humans in case of a massive Extinction event to help the Mankind recover quickly. they have had finally had a break though and were able to test the A.H.R. technology by take a Human egg and Sperm cell in a laboratory petri-dish and combine them to begin the progress of creating a new life.

they than would transfer the fetus cells into an Artificial uterus(Womb) inside one of 12 tanks that are 18 inches tall by 2ft in diameter filled with fluid with the same chemical makeup has the Human Womb equivalent of Embryonic fluid that is inside a human womb to support the life of fetus. they waited for 9 months and watched as the Fetus grow in the Artificial Womb tank until it was time to take the Fetus out of the Artificial Womb tank. after the Baby would be giving to a surrogate human mother to nurse the baby and raise the child as their own. there was other Opinion the baby came but Raise by machine that create the same chemical equivalent of human milk for the same amount of time to nurse the baby and than either assign the Baby to surrogate mother or Father to raise as their own child.

the G.R.F. government officials and military officials argued about the possibly using or not using the A.H.R. technology; however after much arguing they agreed that along with Natural Human Reproduction that the A.H.R. Technology would be used to help with the Recovery of the Human Race. they ordered the massive production of as many A.H.R. Factories(each A.H.R. factory would have about 1,200 Artificial Tank Wombs to Create 1,200 Fetuses every nine months) with the A.H.R. Technology as possible to begin Artificial create Humans with Natural born humans to increase the numbers of humans in G.R.F. Galactic territory. (over the next 20 years G.R.F. would build 60 A.H.R. factories in G.R.F. Galactic Territory to help the Human race Recover.)

* * *

 _150 Years later.._

150 years have pasted sense the G.R.F. having colonized Karseem, New Capria, Earth and other G.R.F. colonies and has prospered sense than and invented new Technology to defend themselves from an enemy attack or to attack an enemy. The G.R.F. population went from 48,500 people went they 1st colonized their new Planets to over 32.223 million people(over 664.39% increase) living on Earth and their other colonies. They have retired both the Battlestar Pegasus and Galactica and have them as Museums. They have invented the latest Shielding Technology, FLT dive systems, Plasma Cannons, New Viper designs, and a few new Classes of G.R.F. ships to help defend the G.R.R. better from a cylon attack.

the G.R.F. government now has a governing council of 9 members(including the G.R.F. President) to make the quick decisions: like if they were suddenly attack by an hostile force and quickly act of building up a attack force or defense force to attack or defend against the hostile forces. the G.R.F. has a galactic House of representatives that does the more Complex decisions to help lead them into the future: one Representative from their Colonies and to represent them. the G.R.F. House of Representatives made up of 87 Members: 14 to 15 for each colony to be represented vote on new laws, taxes, Military force organization and resource distribution though their Colonies.

During their recovery time the G.R.F. scientists and Engineers have designed New G.F.R. classes of warships to defend the G.F.R. better. the new classes of warship: the William Adama Carrier class, Laura Roslin destroyer class and the Pegasus Cruiser class. The William Adama Carrier class was named in the Honor of Admiral William Adama: the William Adama Carrier class. The engineers and construction workers said that it would take 3.75 years to have a G.R.F. Carrier ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production carrier would have approximately 5,750 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The Ships Role would be as a G.R.F. carrier to provide fighter support to give the G.R.F. fighters more of balance to combat a Cylon basestar overwhelming fighter support. The ship would be 2,607.5 meters in length, 394.589 meters in width, and 126.187 meters in height. The armaments of the William Adama would be 14 Primary Guns, 930 Dual Point-defense turrets and 9 missile tubes. The Defenses would be electronic countermeasures and flak and the latest shield generator. The ship would carry 350 of the latest Vipers with 70 Viper Launch tubes to launch their Vipers, with a Full Raptor Compliment and atmospheric shuttles.

They have designed the 1st destroyer class named in the honor the 1st G.R.F. president, President Laura Roslin to help them defend their fleets better along with their other Military vessels from Cylon attacks. The engineers and construction workers said that take would a year to have a G.R.F. destroyer ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production time. The Laura Roslin class would have approximately 1,403 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The Ships Role would be as a G.R.F. destroyer. The ship would be 695.33 meters in length, 263.059 meters in width, and 84.124 meters in height. The armaments of the Laura Roslin class would be 17 Primary Guns, 226 Dual Point-defense turrets and 40 missile tubes. The Defenses would be electronic countermeasures and flak and the latest shield generator. The ship would carry 15 of the latest Vipers with 3 Viper Launch tubes to launch their Vipers, with a Full Raptor Compliment and atmospheric shuttles.

They have designed the 1st cruiser class named the Pegasus Cruiser class to be Support ships to their destroyers, Apollo Class Battlestars and Flattops ships to help them defend their fleets better along with their other Military vessels from Cylon attacks. The engineers and construction workers said that it would take 15 months to have a Pegasus Class cruiser ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production time. The Pegasus class would have approximately 1,754 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The Ships Role would be as a combat support Cruiser. The ship would be 869.165 meters in length, 328.824 meters in width, and 105.155 meters in height. The armaments of the Pegasus class would be 22 Primary Guns, 299 Dual Point-defense turrets and 22 missile tubes. The Defenses would be electronic countermeasures and flak and the latest shield generator. The ship would carry 35 of the latest Vipers with 7 Viper Launch tubes to launch their Vipers, with a Full Raptor Compliment and atmospheric shuttles.

During the Recovery time the G.R.F. build 4 more massive Shipyards and 4 medium shipyard in their Territory to help produce more Civilian vessels like Mining Vessels, passenger transports or Supply transports to transport raw materials between the colonies to help build their Civilizations or and more Warships to defend the colonies from Cylon attacks. they have built 12 massive fighters factories in their Territory to produce more Vipers quickly to help in the defense of the G.R.F.

they built a massive shipyard and 3 massive Fighter factories in the Aleksanter colony to help build civilian vessels and Vipers in peace time or Warships and Vipers in a time of war faster. they built another massive shipyard in the Kaseem colony to help build Warships and Vipers for the defensive fleet and in a time of war faster. they built a massive shipyard along with a Medium sized Shipyard and 2 massive Fighter factories in the New Caprica colony to help build Warships and Vipers for the defensive fleet and in a time of war faster.

they a built a medium sized shipyard in the Caominhe colony to help produce more Civilian vessels like Mining Vessels, passenger transports or Supply transports to transport raw materials between the colonies to help build their Civilizations or to their other Shipyards to produce more Civilian ships or warships. they built a Massive shipyard and medium sized shipyard with 3 massive Fighter factories in the Atlanta colony to help build Warships and Vipers for the defensive fleet and in a time of war faster.

they built another massive shipyard and 2 massive Fighter factories in the Earth colony to help build civilian vessels and Vipers in peace time or Warships and Vipers in a time of war faster. they built a medium sized shipyard along with 2 massive Fighter factories in the Doidorus colony to help build civilian vessels and Vipers in peace time or Warships and Vipers in a time of war faster.

Over the years the G.R.F. scientists and engineers improved their Radar systems. Their newest radar system has the same weakness as its predecessors. The newest radar system can detect ship as far as 10 light years out but the radar could not determine if the ships were friendly or hostile. The Scientists countered this weakness by having some cylon raider scarps from Cylon raiders. The scarps provide samples of what a cylon ship was made of for radar to determine that if a few ships on Radar were Cylon basestars or Cylon raiders. The scientists put in the new radar system samples of what G.R.F. ships were build out of to determine that if a few colonial ships on radar came in as G.R.F. ships. the G.R.F. put the latest the Newest radar system aboard all Available G.R.F. ships as an early warning if cylons were nearly by to jump to a safely or to keep an eye on the Cylon ships on radar.

They latest Plasma Cannon systems were 3x's more powerful them their old Plasma cannon systems and can cause 3 xs more destructive damage. The G.R.F. military ordered all their military vessels to have the latest Plasma Cannon to have the latest advanced Plasma cannon systems to be installed on them to have them as the latest Primary Gun on all the New Battlestars and the other Classes of Warships. they have installed the latest Plasma Cannons on along the Defense's of the Kaseem Shipyards and others in their Territory to defend their shipyards from an Cylon attack.

The G.R.F. scientist and engineers design their latest Viper design to help the Survival rate of the G.R.F. viper pilots go up. The Viper was called the Mark XI viper. The new viper was similar to the Mark VIII but with one change. the Mark XI has a 6th generation miniature shield generator that could produce a shield around the viper, the shield generator can generator a shield powerful enough to take 14 blasts from a Cylon raider's weapons before failing making the viper valuable to cylon raider weapons fire. The G.R.F. military ordered all Mark XI Vipers aboard all their military vessels and bases on their colonies.

The G.R.F. scientists and engineers have designed the 6th generation shield generator can generate shield powerful enough to it the pounding of 187 nuclear missiles. The G.R.F. ordered all their latest military vessels to be equip with the 6th generation shield Generators to protect their ships from enemy fire along with G.R.F. Traditional heavily armory hull to protect inner hull from missile impacts.

The G.R.F. Scientists and engineers have designed the 7th generation FLT dive system. The 7th generation FLT dives go can 650 light years in one jump, and could travel from earth to their further colony: Kaseem shipyard 77,760 light years away earth in just 9 ½ days. However the 7th generation FLT dive system had the same weakness as their predecessors, it needed a recharging a day, 2 hours and 15 minutes so the scientists and engineers design in each new G.R.F. vessel with 2 Fusion reactors instead of the Traditional one. The other fusion reactor was to power the 7th generation FLT dive system and the FLT system now had made a jump in 22 ½ minutes. The G.R.F. ordered all their ships to be equipped with the 7th Generation FLT dive system.

During their recovery time they have a Defense force made up: 18 Apollo Class Battlestars, 12 William Adama Class Carriers, 12 Laura Roslin class Destroyers, 12 Pegasus class Cruisers, and 24 Flattop ships in help repairing battle damage from a battle with a Cylon fleet that could attack them or from accidents and with 6,000 Mark XI Vipers to protect their 6 planets from a Cylon attack.

Each Colony has a Defense fleet made up of 3 Battlestars, 2 G.R.F. carriers, 2 Destroyers, 2 Cruisers and 4 Flattop Ships with 1,070 of the Latest Vipers. along with a their Defense fleet each colony have 1,000 Mark XI vipers on the surface to give additional fighter support to the protecting fleet or to protect themselves from Cylon Basestar and their support Cylon raiders until a G.R.F. fleet arrived to help them defend against a Cylon attack.


	5. Peace or War and Information

Peace or War and Information

Now with G.R.F. having a defense strong fleet it was time to make contact with the Cylons after 150 years of Recovery to see if the Cylons have New and better ships that they had 150 years ago. They wanted to see if the Cylons wanted to have Peace and Coexist with Mankind or to go to war with Mankind and try to annihilate mankind that would result in a long bloody horrifying war many deaths to both sides both Human and Cylon. The G.R.F. decided to send a diplomat Fleet made up of 2 diplomat Ships and a single Flattop ship with 30 Mark XIX Vipers as fighter support and protection to show to the Cylons that they wanted peace and not war. If the Cylons attack The Diplomat Fleet than the Flattop Ship would provide cover long enough for the diplomat ships to escape and tell the G.R.F. choose war instead of Peace.

They use the latest Radar systems to search for a small Cylon Pistol fleet with a single Cylon basestar. The find a small Pistol fleet and made contact with the Cylons. The Cylon fleet were surprised to see a Colonial fleet (that what the Cylons still call them because they don't know that the Colonial's chance the name of their Galactic Government.) after all these years of searching the Galaxy for Colonial forces that might have survived the destruction of the 12 original Colonies over 150 years ago.

As the G.R.F. trying to make contact with the Cylons Person to Person, the Cylon pistol fleet received orders from the Cylon Council to if possible attack the Colonial fleet and disable their FTL dives. They them would them have boarding parties and board the ships to get Intel on the Colonial Military force size and were their Colonies where to exterminate mankind bring an end to the Plague of Mankind. The Cylon pistol fleet opened fired on the Diplomat fleet and the 2 fleets and a battle that last long enough for the G.R.F. Fleet to jump to safety.

During the attack the Cylons were surprised to see that the Colonials have development some type of Energy shield to block their Missile Bombardment attacks and their Swamps of Cylon Raiders. The G.R.F. Flattop ship launched it vipers and began to open fire of the Cylon Basestar only to see that the Basestar was taking light to moderate damage but not heavy damage from the flattops main Plasma Cannons.

The diplomat fleet was able to return to Earth the Capital of the G.R.F. unharmed but that their shields took heavy drainage from the Cylon pistol fleet to deliver the news that the Cylon have attacked them and have chosen war instead of Peace. The G.R.F government's fears have come true; the Cylons have chosen war and the annihilation of the Mankind instead of Peace and coexist with Mankind. Now the G.R.F. has to prepare for all out war against the Cylon council and their military forces.

the G.R.F. government ordered their massive shipyards and fighter factories on Earth to go into wartime Production and to begin Producing as many William Adama class carriers and more Vipers as soon as possible take the place of other carriers that were ordered to become part of the G.R.F. attack fleets. (a Massive shipyard at Earth can Produce a William Adama Class Carrier in 9 months(5X's faster) at Wartime Production instead of 3.75 years for a Massive shipyard at normal Production time). The G.R.F. could have a William Adama Class Carriers ready of Service in 2.25 months.

The G.R.F. ordered their massive sized shipyard and fighter factories on Aleksanter to which from mainly building citizen vessels into wartime Production to produce as many G.R.F. destroyers as Vipers as soon as possible take the place of other G.R.F. destroyers; as for their Moderately sized Shipyard(a Moderately sized Shipyard at Wartime Production can Produce a warship 3x's faster that at normal Production time.) to go into wartime Production of Flattop ships as support ships for the warships that were ordered to become part of the G.R.F. attack fleets. The G.R.F. could have a G.R.F. destroyer ready for service in 2.4 months and a Flattop ship in 2 months.

the G.R.F. ordered the Kaseem colony's massive shipyards to put massive Shipyard into wartime Production to began building as many Apollo Class Battlestars as soon as possible take the place of other battlestars that were ordered to become part of the G.R.F. attack fleets or to replace ones that were destroyed by the Cylon Basestars or to get their Attack fleets more firepower to fight the cylon fleets. The G.R.F. could have a Apollo Class Battlstar ready for service in 1.8 months.

they ordered the massive shipyard and 3 massive Fighter factories in the New Caprica to put their massive Shipyard into wartime Production to began to help build as many G.R.F. destroyers along with the Aleksanter as soon as possible take the place of other G.R.F. destroyers that were ordered into attack fleets or to replace ones that were destroyed by the Cylon Basestars to get their Attack fleets more firepower to fight the cylon fleets. The G.R.F. could have a G.R.F. destroyer ready for service in 1.2 months.

the G.R.F. government ordered their massive shipyard and fighter factories on Atlanta to go into wartime Production to help in the Production of Pegasus Class Cruisers as soon as possible take the place of other Cruisers that were ordered to become part of the G.R.F. attack fleet or were destroyed by Cylon basestars and their Cylon raiders or to get their Attack fleets more firepower to fight the cylon fleets. The G.R.F. could have a Pegasus Class cruiser ready for service in 3 months.

the G.R.F. government ordered their medium sized shipyard and fighter factories on Diodorus to go into wartime Production on Producing as many Flattop ships and more Vipers as soon as possible take the place of other flattop ships that were either ordered to become part of the G.R.F. attack fleets or where destroyed by Cylon basestars and their Cylon Raiders or to get their Attack fleets more firepower to fight the cylon fleets and to have Flattop ships to repair battle damage from engages with a cylon fleet. The G.R.F. could have a Flattop ship ready for service in 20 days.

the G.R.F. government ordered their medium sized shipyard and fighter factories on Caominhe to go into wartime Production on Producing as many Pegasus Class Cruisers along with Atlanta and more Vipers as soon as possible take the place of Pegasus cruisers that were either ordered to become part of the G.R.F. attack fleets or where destroyed by Cylon basestars and their Cylon Raiders or to get their Attack fleets more firepower. The G.R.F. could have a Pegasus Class cruiser ready for service in 1.66 months.

The G.R.F. sent small Scout Stealth Fleet made up of a Flattop ship as carrier for a few squadrons of stealth Vipers and Raptors along with their best to pilots and Spies on a 6 month long mission deep into Cylon territory to get the cylons lasted designs of their ships and find how their New ships were designed and able to take More damage in battling G.R.F. ships and not to just be destroyed easily with their Latest weapons systems.

After 6 months the G.R.F. stealth Fleet retuned to Earth; where G.R.F. Military Command center was to get the lasted reports. However the Cylon were able to get a Cylon Spy into the G.R.F territory and she made her way to the Earth with the Stealth Fleet to gather the Designs of the G.R.F. latest ships and Vipers along with the Coordinates of their Colonies for the Cylon attack them and to find how their ships were designed. However the G.R.F. was able to find her with the Cylon Detection System before she was able to transmission the locations of the G.R.F. colonies and designs of the G.R.F. ships and Vipers to the Cylons to find how the G.R.F. ships defense were designed to find away around them.

The G.R.F. stealth fleet was able to get the designs of the Cylon latest warships to find how their new ships were designed to the G.R.F. Military Command Center. The G.R.F. military see that the Cylons have started put Moderate amount of Armor plating of their Basestars but not as thick as their Battlestars armored hulls to last longer in Battles with the G.R.F. Battlestars. The Cylons have began to pull into their Basestars for the first time; the Basestar has 23 Primary guns with systems similar to the Old G.R.F. primary gun systems to have to cause more Damage to the G.R.F. ships and draining their defense Shields to destroy them.

they saw how the Cylons are begin to pick a few of the Colonial ideas. the Cylons decided to use a fighter launching system similar to the G.R.F. Viper launching tube systems. they saw how the Cylon took out their outer hull Raider launch bays to not give the G.R.F. ships easy targets on their Basestar and easier to destroy by targeting their outer Hull Raider Launch bays to cause secondary explosions to made the Basestar weaker and easier to destroy. The Cylons have redesigned their launch system and their Basestars now have 93 inner launching tubes similar to the G.R.F. design to launch their 464 Cylon Raiders to either attack an enemy or defend against an enemy's fighter support.

they seen that the Cylon Basestar Radar systems were improved but not as advanced as the G.R.F. radar systems that can scan a 10 light year diameter around their ships to scan for Friendly or Hostile. the Cylon Basetar Radar systems can scan a 2 1/2 light year diameter around the ship to scan for friendly or Hostile Ships. the G.R.F. is begin to see the Cylons develop better defense for their Basestars to have a high survival rate in battling G.R.F. battlestars from the Information that their Stealth Fleet brought back to them.

The G.R.F. set up 2 attack fleets from take some ships from their Defense fleet to form the attack fleets. The Attack fleets are under the command of Rear Admiral (Upper half) Joshua Cain* and his 2nd in command Rear Admiral (Lower Half) Marcos Adama* as the command officers of the 2 attack fleets. Each attack fleet is made up of 3 Battlestars, 2 G.R.F. destroyers, 2 G.R.F. carriers, 3 Cruisers and 4 Flattop ships with 1,070 Mark XI vipers to be on stand by and ready to receive orders to attack a Cylon Fleet.

* * *

* Joshua Cain is an ancestor of Vice Admiral Cain, one of the original survivors and heroes of the Colonial fleet over 150 years ago.

* Marcos Adama is an Ancestor of Rear Admiral (Upper half) William Adama, one of the hero's of the Colonial Fleet over 150 years ago.


	6. the Battle of Caominhe

The Battle of Caominhe

It as been 4 months since the war between the G.R.F. and the Cylons has began. The G.R.F. radar centers in the Territory are on high alert and are scanning for possible Cylon Fleet movements and of them coming to close and attack them. The Cylons have sent small scout fleets each made up of a single Basestar to search across the Galaxy for the G.R.F. and their Territory sense all their Spies have been found by the G.R.F. cylon Detection system and than executed by the G.R.F. government for being spies before they were able to complete their missions. A few of their missions were to either send the Cylons the coordinates of the G.R.F. colonials and destroy them or send them the Plans of their latest ships and their Defense capabilities and offense capabilities along with their Planetary defense capabilities.

during that time the G.R.F. have Produce 2 G.R.F. Carriers, 2 Battlestars, 3 destroyers, 2 Pegasus Class cruisers and 6 Flattop ships along with over 11,500 Mark XI Vipers from their shipyards and Fighter factories. the G.R.F. Military High command assigned the new Battlestars, Destroyers, Pegasus Class Cruisers and 2 Flattop ships to their Attack fleets to increase their fleets firepower. Each G.R.F. attack fleet now has 4 Battlestars, 3 G.R.F. destroyers, 2 G.R.F. carriers, 3 Pegasus class Cruisers and 5 flattop ships with 1,200 Mark XI vipers to be on stand by and ready to Receive orders to attack a Cylon fleet. the remaining Ships were assigned to different Defense fleet that were protection their Home worlds from a cylon attack.

There is one cylon scout fleet that was within 10 Light years but got no closer than 3 light years from the G.R.F. territory and still making Jumps around the G.R.F. looking for their Colonies. The scout fleet made a Jump and arrived just above the G.R.F. colony Caominhe. The G.R.F. defense fleet above Coaminhe picked up the Cylon scout fleet on their radar. the Defense fleet of Caominhe has a G.R.F. destroyer, 2 Battlestars, a G.R.F. Carrier and 3 Flattop ships along with over 1,000 Mark IX Vipers(Including the Planets Supporting Vipers to help them) to defend the Colony from a Cylon attack because the G.R.F. took 1 their Destroyer's and Carrier's to become part of one of their attack Fleets.

Commander Alex O'Reilly aboard the Battestar Caprica to Captain Austin Thomas* "Captain we have a Cylon Basestar 15,000 meters and closing, their Launching Raiders". Captain Thomas "tell all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, bring all weapons online, and tell your Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch. Contact the Caominhe planetary defense command for them to launch as many Vipers as Possible to help us Against the Cylon Raiders. Commander Alex sent a Distress signal to the G.R.F. high command to sent reinforcements as soon as their available." Commander Alex "Yes sir."

The 2 fleets had a Massive battle that lasted for 2 hours and ended with the G.R.F. fleet being victorious but with the Battlestar Caprica taking light damage from the Cylon Basestar able to drain the shields install they failed and with their armored plating taking light damage for the Cylon Basestar's Primary Guns, they have lost 30 Mark XI vipers. The Cylon Basestar was destroyed along with all their cylon Raiders however they to send a Message to the Cylon Council last minute. The G.R.F. fleet was able to pick up the message that the Cylons transmitted lasted minute before it was destroyed to the Cylon Council. The message was the coordinates of the Caominhe Colony and their Defenses to finally give the Location of a Colonial Colony that they can destroy. Captain Thomas now knows that the Cylons council will be sending a massive cylon fleet to destroy the defense fleet and Colony.

Captain Thomas knew that within a few hours or Days at most the Cylon would and the Real battle for Coaminhe Colony would begin. the G.R.F. military command said that nearest reinforces would be the defensive fleet above Aleksanter would arrive at the Caominhe Colony in a little less than 38 hours and would be their only reinforcements due to the a little more 8 day time travel for the 1st G.R.F. Battle group to arrive at Coaminhe and being more ships and firepower. The Alekanter fleet was under the Command of Captain William Daniels and was ordered to help the Coaminhe fleet defend their colony. His fleet was made up 2 Destroyers, 2 Battlestars, 2 G.R.F. carriers, a cruiser and 3 flattop ships along with 970 Mark IX Vipers to help the Coaminhe fleet defend their colony.

During that time the Cylons were organizing a Cylon attack fleet made up of 20 Basestars and 9,280 Cylon raiders to attack Coaminhe Colony and destroy it. although their were closer than any other Cylon attack fleet take the Cylon fleet 39 hours to arrive at the Coaminhe colony and destroy the G.R.F. defense fleet and the colony from their less advanced FLT. dives than the more Advanced G.R.F. FTL drives given the Colonials time to bring time Reinforcements.

the G.R.F. reinforcement fleet arrived Just in time at Coaminhe and Captain William Daniel took command of the Defense of Coaminhe with Thomas as His 2nd in command due to his Fleet have more ships and firepower and began to get into position to defend the Coaminhe Colony from a Cylon attack. Commander Joseph Williams to Captain Daniels "sir, a massive fleet of cylon Basestars 25,000 Meters and closing, their Launching Raiders." Captain Daniels "tell all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, during all weapons online, and tell them to tell their Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch. Contact the Caominhe planetary defense command for them to launch as many Vipers as Possible to help us against the Cylon Raiders."Commander Alex "Yes sir."

the 2 fleets had a massive battle that lasted for 1 1/2 days and ended with the G.R.F. victorious but they barely were able to hold the space above Coaminhe. During the Battle their destroyers were able each to take out 2 Cylon Basestars and caused moderate damage to 2 other basestars thanks to their extra missile tubes to launch ship to ship missiles. their Battlestars were able to take out 6 Cylon Basestars(4 by themselves and finished off the 2 cylon Basestars that their Destroyers damaged) and moderate damage to 4 other Basestars before they were destroyed. their Carriers were each launch all their MK IX Vipers during the battle to fight the overwhelming numbers of the Cylon Raiders by the cylon Basestars. they were able to take out 6 Cylon basestars (2 by themselves and finished off the 4 cylon Basestars that their Battlestars damaged) and caused moderate damage to 2 others before being destroyed.

their Cruiser was able to destroy 3 Cylon Basestars (1 by themselves and finished off the 2 cylon Basestars that their carriers damaged) to cause moderate damage to another Basestar before being destroyed. their flattops ships were able to destroy 3 Cylon Basestars (2 by themselves and finished off the cylon Basestar that their cruiser damaged) and caused light to moderate damage to 2 other basestars before being destroyed.

the G.R.F. Fleet lost all their Battlestars, flattop ships and their Carriers, along with them losing 663 XI Vipers and with their Cruiser taking heavy damage and their Destroyer taking moderate damage. the cruiser lost it's heavy armor hull plating and had multiple hull breaches causing the Crew to seal off the Areas were the Breaches, they cause all their Viper Launching Tube from Cylon Basestar and its FTL dive being knockout temporarily. their Destroyer lost half of its heavy armor hull plating and has a few hull Breaches causing the crew to seal off the areas were the breach where, they lost all the Viper launching tubes from the Cylon Basestar Primary Guns.

Coaminhe took moderate damage from the Cylon raiders that were able to overwhelm the Coaminhe fighter defense. (True the XI Vipers have better Defenses that could take more punishment and weapons to destroy the Cylon raiders but the Raiders outnumbered the XI Vipers 4.61 to 1.) the people suffered 2,500 civilians being killed and with 3,000 others being wounded from debris from damage buildings and Cylon raiders that crashed into the Build went shoot down. their shipyard took moderate damage from the Raiders targeting the Shipyard destroy it from production warships to fight them. it would take about 3 weeks to repair the Damage done to their Shipyard and have it fully operational and begin producing warships to fight the Cylons.

* * *

*Austin Thomas is the Coaminhe's commanding officer of the Coaminhe Defense fleet. Captain Austin Thomas Profile: Born on September 17, 75201(according to Battlestar Galactica Universe timeline) in the city of Eleftheria(Greek meaning Freedom) on G.R.F. Planet Atlanta of into a family of 4. In 75,218 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the G.R.F. Military academy and become G.R.F. Navy Officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.


	7. The Battle of Cepheus point 09

The Battle of Cepheus point 09

It as been 11 1/2 Days sense the Battle of Coaminhe; sense than the G.R.F. switched their 2nd attack fleet to the New Coaminhe defense fleet to protect the Coaminhe Colony while the G.R.F. shipyards build replace ships they lost in the Battle of Coaminhe. the Cylons have made their way to one of the G.R.F. heavily encrypted mark Bowies to try a new copy breaking Algorithm to try crack into the heavily encrypted Bowie to get the Latest information on the locations on the G.R.F. Fleets and sizes, colonies and their defensive and offensive capabilities to overwhelm them and destroy them to being an end to the plague of Mankind.

The G.R.F. received an alert from a Bowie at Cepheus Point 09* about 5,832 light years away from the Aleksanter colony that a Cylon scout ship with a protection fleet trying to access the Galactic Bowie with a new Copy Breaking Algorithm. The G.R.F. sends the 1st attack fleet under the Command of Rear Admiral (Lower Half) Marcos Adama that was about 6,000 light years from Cepheus point 09. The 1st attack fleet was on a patrol mission to get information of Cylon fleet movements and sizes to find were was the right place to strike at the Cylons. The 1st attack fleet set course to Cepheus Point 09 and would arrive in a little more than 9 hours to destroy the Cylon Fleet that that trying to crack their Heavy Encrypted Bowie to gain access to their colonies locations and fleet sizes to destroy them.

 _Rear Admiral(lower half), Admiral Marcos Adama Profile: Born on June 25, 75,155 (according to Battlestar Galactica Universe) in the City of Apeleftherono (Greek meaning Liberate) on G.R.F._ on G.R.F. _planet New Caprica into a family of 3. In the 75,172 after graduating From high school he decided to Join the G.R.F. Military academy to become a G.R.F. officer to Protect others that couldn't Protect themselves and to defend his home planet from any interstellar threat like the Cylons._

The 1st attack fleet came out of FTL out 60,000 meters away from Cepheus Point 09 and began to scan for the Cylon fleet. They found that the Cylon Scout ship's Protection fleet is made up of 6 Cylon Basestars with 2,784 Cylon raiders from an attack by a G.R.F. attack fleet that would try to attack while the cylons aboard the scout ship was trying their new copy breaking Algorithm on the Bowie to try crack into the Bowie for information. Captain John Murphy aboard the Judgment* to Admiral Adama "admiral we have arrived at Cepheus Point 09 and are detecting a Cylon fleet." Admiral Adama "tell all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, bring all weapons online, and tell owner Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch." Captain John Murphy "Yes,sir."

the 2 fleets had a massive battle that lasted for 12 hours and ended with the G.R.F. being victorious and the Cylon fleet destroyed and taking minimal losses from the Cylon fleet, they only lost 199 Mk XI vipers it the massive fighter fight between their Vipers and the Cylon raiders. the G.R.F. fleet lost only one Flattop ship. A few others taking minimal damage to their heavily armored hulls from the few Cylon basestar primary guns and few lucky missile hits last minute before the Basestars were destroyed.

During the Battle the G.R.F. fleet losted their Flattop Ship from a single Cylon basetar focusing all its Nuclear missiles at the Flattop and able to disable its shield and that the Cylon basetar joined by another focused their Primary gun fired eating away from the Flattop ships heavily armored hull and finally able with a few Nuclear missile hits after their Primary gun eat away the Flattop ships armor destroying it.

During the Battle their Destroyers were able to each destroy 2 Cylon Basestar and heavy damaged other Basestar together. their Battlestars were able to take out the remaining Cylon Basestars with the help from their another Support ships, although 2 of them took light damage to their Heavily armored Hull plating from Cylon Primary guns and ship to ship missiles. their Carriers were each launch all their MK IX Vipers during the battle to fight the overwhelming numbers of the Cylon Raiders by the cylon Basestars. they were able to cause light damage to the remaining basestars along with their Battlestars.

Their Cruiser took light damage to it heavily armored hull plating from Cylon Primary gun fire and ship to ship missiles. they were able to cause a light to moderate damage to the remaining Basestars to help their Battlestars in battle against the remaining cylon basestars. Their flattops ships were able to cause light damage to the remaining basestars along with their Battlestars, although a Flattop ships took light damage from cylon primary gun fire and a few ship to ship missiles.

Before the Cylon fleet was destroyed but their scout ship were able break partially though the heavily encrypted Bowie Cepheus Point 09 and transmit some information to the Cylon council that it got from the Partially break though. they give the Cylon council the coordinates of the Kaseem colony and about the it being one of the Main production colonies to build warships to fight them along with some information at the Defense capabilities of the Kaseem Colony.

Admiral Marcos Adama ordered his fleet's Computer Technicians checked the Systems of Cepheus Point 09 to see if the Cylon were able to get any information from the Bowie about their Colonies locations, G.R.F. fleet sizes, ship designs, information about G.R.F. Technology to give the Cylons the ability to study their technology to design countermeasures to them to destroy them easier. the Technicians were shocked to see that the Cylcons were able to partially break thought their heavily encrypted Bowie with a new Copy Breaking Algorithm to get some important information from the Bowie. the information that the Cylons got were the coordinates of the Kaseem colony and information about the Colony and how it was important the G.R.F. war effort along with some information about its defense capabilities.

Admiral Marcos Adama sent a message to the G.R.F. high command about what the cylons were able to do and were able to get some information and the cooridates of their Kaseem colony. the G.R.F. high command ordered Admiral Marcos Adama to get to the Kaseem Colony as soon as possible to reinforce the defense fleet of Kaseem because the Cylon would be come to the Kaseem colony to destroy and their Ability to produce Battlestars to fight them with another massive fleet. Admiral Marcos Adama said that it would take him 2 days, 18 hours and 27 minutes to travel to kaseem colony to reinforce them and hopeful the Cylon won't arrive during their travel time to attack unit they reinforced their Defense fleet at Kaseem.

the G.R.F. government ordered all their Top computer Technicians to began work around the clock on creating a whole new heavily Encrypted computer system defenses as quickly as possible to counter act the Cylons new Copy Breaking Algorithm since the cylon now have a way to penetrate their Heavily Encrypted computer systems defenses even though it partially break though. they knew that the cylons are working refining their new Copy Breaking Algorithm improving it to go deep into the system to get more information. they wanted a new system to not let the Cylons to get information about their Colonies locations, G.R.F. fleet sizes, ship designs, information about G.R.F. Technology to give the Cylons the ability to study their technology to design countermeasures to them to destroy them easier.

* * *

* the G.R.F. has 150 Galactic mark bowies in 6 different sections of Bowies they have 25 bowies in each section in their Territory to transmission information and updates on the latest news, Events, the location of their Colonies, and their latest Fleet movements and troop movements in their Territory.

* the Judgment is a G.R.F. carrier and the Personal Command ship of Admiral Marcos Adama.


	8. the Battle of Kassem

The Battle of the Kaseem Colony

Commander Wilson Daniels to Captain Elizabeth Carter*aboard the Battlestar Orion* "Captain we have a massive fleet of Cylon Basestars 44,348 meters and closing their launching Raiders." Captain Elizabeth Carter "tell all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, bring all weapons online, and tell owner Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch. tell own Kaseem shipyards to launch all their vipers for supporting Fighter support. Wilson Daniels send a Distress to the G.R.F. High command that we need reinforcements to hold the Kaseem Colony."

The attack Cylon fleet is Made up of 23 Cylon Basestars with 10,672 Cylon raiders for the assault on The Kassem Colony vs the Kaseem Defense fleet made up of a Destroyer, 2 Battlestars, 2 G.R.F. carriers, a Cruiser, and 4 Flattop ships along with over 2,000 Mk IX vipers and the G.R.F. Shipyards defenses. the 2 fleets had a massive battle that lasted for 13 1/2 hours and ended with the Cylon Fleet being victorious and the G.R.F. defense fleet and with the Kaseem Colony being wide out but the Cylon's had to deal with the remaining G.R.F. vipers that were still around that were trying to cause as much damage as possible to the basestars before they would be Destroyed by the Cylon Basestars. The Cylon lost 20 basestars, with the remaining take moderate damage and of them losing all their raiders.

During the Battle the G.R.F. Destroyers were able to each destroy 2 Cylon Basestars and heavy damaged other Basestar together before being destroyed by 4 other basestars that were able to drain their shields and eat away at their armored hull and launching nuclear missiles at them destroying them. their Battlestars were able to take out 5 Basestars(4 on their own and took out the Basestar that their Destroyers damaged) with the help from their another Support ships, although 2 of them took light damage before being destroyed by 6 other basestars that were able to drain their shields and eat away at their armored hull and launching Nuclear missiles at them Destroying them.

Their Carriers were each launch all their MK IX Vipers during the battle to fight the overwhelming numbers of the Cylon Raiders by the cylon Basestars. They were able to destroy 2 Basestars and cause light damage to the Cylon Basestars that they Battlestars caused light damage to before being destroyed by 4 other basestars that were able to drain their shields and eat away at their armored hull and launching nuclear missiles at them Destroying them. their Cruiser was able to destroy 2 Basestars(1 on their own and took out one of the Basestar's that their destroyers and carriers damaged) and cause moderate damage to other Cylon Basestar before being destroyed by 2 other basestars that were able to drain their shields and eat away at their armored hull and launching Nuclear missiles at them Destroying them.

their Flattop ships were able to destroy 3 Basestars(2 on their own and took out and one of the Basestar that their Cruiser damaged) before being destroyed by before being destroyed by 5 other basestars that were able to drain their shields and eat away at their armored hull and launching Nuclear missiles at them Destroying them. Their Shipyard defenses were able to destroy 6 Cylon Basestars and cause moderate damage to the remaining Basestars before being destroyed by the cylons Basetars that were still operational.

the G.R.F. reserved no transmissions and message from the Kaseem colony this meant that they were destroyed, but the G.R.F. high Command wanted the 1st attack fleet to continue their Course to the Kaseem Colony to destroy any Remaining Cylon ships in the Kassem Colony Space and search for Survives and confirm that the Kaseem Colony has been Destroyed by the Cylons have temporarily stopped the Produce of G.R.F. Battlestars to fight them.

the 1st attack fleet would arrived at the Kassem Colony in 2 days. As soon as they came arrived at the Kassem colony they began to scan from Cylons ships or any G.R.F. Vipers that might have survived the battle. They Scanners picked up that there are 8 Cylon Basestars(3 from the precise battle of Kaseem Colony being Moderate Damaged with no fighter support from the G.R.F. shipyard defenses and Vipers. 5 other Cylon basestars as reinforcements with no damage with fighter support.) along with 2,320 Cylon raiders in the Kassem colony territory.

Captain John Murphy aboard the Judgment to Admiral Adama "admiral we have arrived at Kaseem Colony and are detecting a Cylon fleet." Admiral Adama "tells all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, bring all weapons online, and tell owner Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch." Captain John Murphy "Yes,sir." the 2 fleets had Major battle that lasted for 16 hours and ending with the G.R.F. 1st attack fleet forcing the Cylon fleet taking heavy damage and force to withdraw. They lost only lost 166 Mk XI vipers it the massive fighter fight between their Vipers and the Cylon raiders. the G.R.F. fleet lost only 2 Flattop ships and a few others taking minimal hull damage to their heavily armored hulls from the few Cylon basestar primary guns and few lucky missile hits last minute before the Basestars were destroyed.

During the Battle the G.R.F. Destroyers were able to each destroy 2 Cylon Basestars and heavy damaged another Basestar together. Their Battlestars were able to take out 6 Basestars(3 on their own and took out the 3 moderate damage Basestars from the Precise battle of Kaseem colony.) and moderate damage the remaining Basestars with the help from their another Support ships, although 2 of them took moderate damage, however they reserved light damage to their heavily armored hull. Their Carriers were each launched all their MK IX Vipers during the battle to fight the overwhelming numbers of the Cylon Raiders by the cylon Basestars. They were able to destroy the remaining 2 Basestars.

Their Cruiser took light damage to its heavily armored hull plating from Cylon Primary gun fire and ship to ship missiles. They were able to cause a light to moderate damage to the remaining Basestars to help their Battlestars in battle against the remaining cylon basestars. Their flattops ships were able to cause light damage to the remaining basestars along with their Battlestars, although a Flattop ships took light damage from cylon primary gun fire and a few ship to ship missiles.

After the Battle of Kaseem they began to search for survives. They were able to find 8,056 personnel inside 7 air tie bunker basements in the Rock of one of the Kassem shipyards but that was all the Survivors that they were able to find. Out of and Kaseem colony population of over 161,115 G.R.F. people there are only 8,056 survivors. The whole G.R.F. would mourn the People that were killed at the hands of the Cylons.

The G.R.F. government ordered the building and completion of 3 Massive shipyards in the Alekanteri colony to become the New Battlestar producing shipyards and began build Battlestars as soon as possible to fight the Cylons. However the G.R.F. engineers and construction workers said that it would take 3 years of Around the clock construction to have the 3 Massive shipyards in the Alekanteri Colony completed and ready for production to produce Battlestars to fight the Cylons. this meaning that for 3 years the G.R.F. wouldn't be able to produce any Battlestars for 3 years, this means that if the G.R.F. lost a Battlestar in battle in would be 3.3 years (Factoring in the massive ship construction and the Production of 1 New Battlestar to be constructed and ready for service and action.) until other can take its place.

* * *

*Captain Elizabeth Carter is the Commanding officer of the Kaseem Defense Fleet. Captain Elizabeth Carter Profile: Born on September 17, 75198(according to Battlestar Galactica Universe timeline) in the city of Zoi(Greek meaning life) on G.R.F. Planet New Caprica of into a family of 6. In 75,215 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the G.R.F. Military academy and become G.R.F. Navy Officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

* the Battlestar Orion is the Personnel Command ship of Captain Elizabeth Carter and is the command ship of the Kaseem Defense fleet.


	9. the 2nd Battle of Caominhe

The 2nd battle of Coaminhe

It as been 6 months sense the war against the Cylon began, seen that time the G.R.F. shipyards of their other colonies have Produced a G.R.F. Destroyers, a Pegasus cruiser and 3 Flattop ships to Fight the Cylons and Repair Battle damage from Precise battles against the Cylons. the G.R.F. government Smartest Technicians of developed a New Heavily encrypted computer system to counter the New Cylon algorithm to penetrate the their Heavily encrypted computer System. the installed the New Heavily encrypted Computer system on all their Bowies and Ships 3 days ago and sense then the Heavily encrypted Computer System is able to hold up against the New Cylon algorithm to not let the Cylons find out information about them.

however before they were able to install the New Heavily encrypted System the Cylon were able use their new Algorithm 2 more times on 2 more the old Heavily encrypted computer system Bowies to get more information on the G.R.F. They were able to get the G.R.F. defense sizes and Attack fleet sizes be not their locations and some information to about the Plasma Cannon Technology to help them better set up better defenses on their Basestars to counter the Plasma cannon technology and the damage it can do. a G.R.F. stealth scout fleet made of a flattop ship and 30 Mk IX Vipers was on other deep inflation mission to go into Cylon territory to get many more information on cylon ships plans on any update they might have done to their ships to improve their survival rate against the G.R.F. ships.

however the Stealth fleet was destroyed by the Cylons but they were able to sent a message to the G.R.F. high command of the information they gather before being destroyed. the G.R.F. military saw that the Cylons are begin to made their Basestars to have heavily armored hull platting Just like their ships to help them survive longer against the G.R.F. plasma cannon System. they have also seen that the Cylons are being to put 325 dual Point-defense turrets on their Basestars to help Defend against G.R.F. Vipers that got close to them.

the G.R.F. was able to get from their Military intelligence information of a Massive Cylon fleet was massing 5,400 light years to assault the Coaminhe from a G.R.F. Stealth Raptor doing a Scouting mission in Bowie Section 12 near Bowie 04 for Cylon ships and was able to decrypt some of the cylon signal codes to get information on their next Target: Coaminhe. the cylon fleet that was assembling is made up 35 Cylon Basestars with over 16,240 cylon Raiders to destroy the G.F.R. defense fleet and destroy the Coaminhe Colony and would arrive in 3 days.

they G.R.F. military ordered all the New ships they Produced and the Defense fleet of Atlanta to Reinforce their Defense fleet help in the of Caominhe colony from the massive Cylon fleet massing to attack the Coaminhe Colony. the Reinforcements would have above Caominhe Colony in a little more than 2 days, 19 hours in help in the Defense of the Coaminhe Colony.

The reinforcements arrived in time and now the Coaminhe Defense fleet is made up of 10 G.R.F. Destroyers, 4 G.R.F. Carriers, 9 Cruisers, 7 Battlestars, and 14 Flattop ships along with 3,635 Mk IX Vipers(including the 1,000 on the Planet to defend the Colony from a Cylon attack) under the Command of Rear Admiral (upper half) Joshua Cain. Admiral Cain began to set up his ships in Defense positions around the planet to set up a solid defense to not let the Cylon Basestars, Raiders thought to attack their Colony.

a few hours later the cylon fleet arrived at Coaminhe colony and began their attack. Captain Jacob James to Rear Admiral (Upper half) Joshua Cain "admiral we are detecting a Cylon fleet 22,000 meters away their launch Raiders." Admiral Cain to Captain James "tell all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, bring all weapons online, and tell owner Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch. tell the Coaminhe defense command to launch all their Vipers to help in the battle." Captain Jacob James "Yes,sir."

the 2 fleets had a massive battle that lasted for 15 hours and end with the G.R.F. being victorious but lost 3/4 their ships and the remaining taking heavy damage to their Heavily armored hulls in their defense forces and with the Cylon fleet destroyed. the G.R.F. lost 5 Destroyers, 3 Carriers, 6 Cruisers 4 Battlestars, and 11 Flattop ships along with 2,000 Mk IX vipers from the Cylon Raiders and the New Dual point-defense turrets on the Cylon Basestars.

During the Battle their Destroyers were able destroy 9 Cylon Basestars and heavy damage 7 other Basestars together. 2 of them took Heavy damage to Heavily armored hull plating. their Battlestars were able to destroy 10 (6 on their own and 4 Heavily damaged Basestars that were damaged by their destroyers) and caused Moderate damage to 6 other Basestars, However 3 of them took Heavy damage to their Heavily armored Hull plating from Cylon Primary guns and ship to ship missiles.

Their Carriers were able each launch all their MK IX Vipers during the battle to fight the overwhelming numbers of the Cylon Raiders by the cylon Basestars. they were able to destroy 6 basestars (2 on their own and 4 moderate damaged Basestars that were damaged by their Battlestars) and caused light damage to the remaining basestars along with their Battlestars. 2 of them however took Heavy damage to Heavily armored hull plating.

Their Cruisers took heavy damage to their heavily armored hull plating from Cylon Primary gun fire and ship to ship missiles. they were able to Destroy the 9 Cylon basestars(8 on their own and 1 lightly damaged Basestars that were damaged by their carriers). Their flattops ships were able to destroy the remaining Cylon Basestars, although all of them took heavy damage from cylon primary gun fire and a few ship to ship missiles.

the Coaminhe Colony took moderate damage to their Cities from the Cylon raiders that were able to overwhelm their G.R.F. viper defenses. the Coaminhe colony lost 18,000 civilians and with over 15,000 others wounded from debris from damage buildings and Cylon raiders that crashed into Buildings went shoot down.

after this 2nd battle of Coaminhe Colony the G.R.F. government decided to elevate the Caominhe Colony because they knew that the Cylons would keep attack the Coaminhe colony with overwhelming Cylon forces and and they wouldn't have enough ships to defend their Colonies from the content attack from the Cylons. it took about 6 weeks to elevate the whole Coaminhe Colony off the Planet Coaminhe and were spread across the remaining Colonies that weren't found by the Cylons for satiny.

The G.R.F. government and Military ordered all their shipyards in focusing all their Resource into building ships to Replenish their defense Fleets and form some more attack fleets to strike back at the Cylons. they have 8 Battlestars, 5 destroyers, 9 Cruisers, 4 Carriers, and 6 Flattop ships in the Defense fleets and Attack fleet combined and need more time to have more ships ready for Battle against the Cylons. hopefully the Cylon won't be able to crack into their New heavily encrypted Computer system and find location of their Colonies, shipyards, fleets and destroy them before they could build enough ships to defense their Colonies or strike back at the Cylons.


	10. the Battle of Primal Point 012

The battle of Primal Point 012

It as been 1 1/2 years sense the war against the Cylon began, seen that time the G.R.F. shipyards of their other colonies have Produced 2 G.R.F. carriers, 5 G.R.F. Destroyers, 4 Cruisers and 7 Flattop ships to Fight the Cylons and Repair Battle damage from Precise battles against the Cylons. they fighter factories have produce over 52,560 Mk IX vipers as to replace vipers that are destroyed in battles against the Cylons. the G.R.F. decided to double the amount of a each of their Planet Defense Vipers to help in the overwhelming amounts of Vipers that a Cylon basestar would launch to destroy their Colony.

they Sent a Replacement Carrier, 2 Cruisers, 3 destroyers, and 5 flattop ships with 615 Mk IX vipers to replace the ships that their 1st attack fleet lost in their assaults on Cylon fleets to keep the cylons busy from finding the G.R.F. colonies and or to hack into a galactic Marker Bowie to find a way around their Planetary defenses capabilities to overwhelm them and destroy them to bring an end to the Plague of Mankind.

During that year the G.R.F. 1st attack fleet was able to Jump around and attack 5 Cylon fleets(Ranging from the size of 2 Basestars with 928 Raiders up to 8 Basestars with 3,712 raiders.) that were coming close to find their remaining Colonies or that were trying to crack their Heavily Encrypted Bowies to get information about the G.R.F. fleet movements, Planetary defense capabilities, and the location of their remaining colonies to destroy them. They destroyed 25 Cylon Basestar with over 11,600 cylon Raiders and damage over 12 other Basestars. the 1st Attack fleet lost 2 Battlestars, a destroyer, a carrier, 2 cruisers, and all their Flattop ships with 965 Mk IX vipers that year from their assaults on the Cylon fleets.

the G.R.F. was able to get from their Military intelligence information of a Massive Cylon fleet was preparing to assault a G.R.F. Supply fleet that was on it's way to deliver of 600,000 tons of Raw building materials to Earth to build G.R.F. carriers at the Resupply space Station Primal Point 012 about 5,540 light years ago from their formerly Caominhe colony. the supply fleet was at Primal Point 12 to Refuel their Ships of food Supplies and other supplies for their crews after traveling for 1.5 years back and forth across their Territory delivering Raw building materials to their colonies.

the cylons have assembled a fleet of 18 Cylon Basestars with over 8,352 cylon Raiders 1,800 light years away from Primal Point 012 and would arrive in 12 hours to assault and destroy both the Resupply Station and the G.R.F. Supply fleet that was on it's way to deliver over 600,000 tons of Raw building materials to Earth to build G.R.F. carriers. The G.R.F. military Command ordered the nearest fleet to arrive at Primal Point 012 before the Cylons due to protect the G.R.F. Supply fleet that was on it's way to deliver Raw building materials to Earth to build G.R.F. carriers and their the Resupply space Station.

the Nearest fleet was the 1st Attack fleet which was 4,225 light years away from Primal Point 012 and were ordered to go and defend Primal Point 012 from the Cylons, they would arrive at Primal Point 012 in a little more than 7 hours and 45 minutes. the 1st attack fleet is made up of 5 G.R.F. Destroyers, 2 Carriers, 4 Cruisers, and 7 Flattop ships along with 1,125 Mk IX Vipers under the Command of newly promoted Rear Admiral (upper Half) Marcos Adama and his 2nd in command Captain John Murphy.

They fleet arrived in time to defend the Primal Point 012. Admiral Cain began to set up his ships in Defense positions around the planet to set up a solid defense to not let the Cylon Basestars, Raiders destroy their Resupply Fleet and one of their Information Resupply Space Stations in their Territory to supply both their supply Fleets, defense fleets, and attack fleets with food Supplies and other supplies for their crews.

Captain John Murphy "Admiral we are detecting a Cylon fleet 22,000 meters away their launch Raiders." Admiral Adama to Captain John Murphy"tell all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, during all weapons online, and tell owner Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch." Captain John Murphy "Yes, sir." the 2 fleets had a massive battle that lasted for 15 hours and end with the G.R.F. being victorious but lost 1/2 their ships and the remaining taking heavy damage to their Heavily armored hulls in their defense forces and with the Cylon fleet destroyed. the G.R.F. lost 2 Destroyers, 2 Cruisers, a carrier and 5 Flattop ships along with 847 Mk IX vipers from the Cylon Raiders and the New Dual point-defense turrets on the Cylon Basestars.

During the Battle their Destroyers were able destroy 7 Cylon Basestars and heavy damage 5 other Basestars together. 3 of them took Heavy damage to Heavily armored hull plating. Their Carriers were able each launch all their MK IX Vipers during the battle to fight the overwhelming numbers of the Cylon Raiders by the cylon Basestars. they were able to destroy 5 basestars (2 on their own and 3 heavy damaged Basestars that were damaged by their destroyers) and caused light damage to the remaining basestars along with their Battlestars. one of them however took Heavy damage to Heavily armored hull plating.

Their Cruisers took heavy damage to their heavily armored hull plating from Cylon Primary gun fire and ship to ship missiles. they were able to Destroy the 5 Cylon basestars(4 on their own and 1 lightly damaged Basestars that were damaged by their carriers). Their flattops ships were able to destroy the remaining Cylon Basestars, although all of them took heavy damage from cylon primary gun fire and a few ship to ship missiles.

the G.R.F. 1st attack fleet was able to hold the Primal Point 012 but the Resupply space Station and the Resupply fleet took minimal damage from the Cylon Raiders and of a few of the Cylon basestars getting in a few luck missile hits and Primary Gun fire Damage. the 1st attack fleet ordered all their Flattops to begin making repairs on the the Resupply fleet ships that took damage and for they to continue on their deliver of over 600,000 tons of Raw building materials to Earth to build G.R.F. carriers. the repairs of the resupply fleet's ships took 5 days to repair and for them to continue on their way to earth.

the G.R.F. Remaining Fleets have a total of 9 Apollo Class Battlestars, 11 William Adama Class Carriers, 22 Laura Roslin class destroyers, 11 Pegasus Class cruisers and 22 Flattop ships along with 5,675 of the Latest Vipers left after over 1 1/2 years of fighting the Cylons. the G.R.F. High command decided to Organize their Fleet positions and sizes while their Shipyards are building more ships to replace the Ships that they lost or to add more Firepower to their 1st attack fleet. their Defense fleets each have between 1 to 2 Apollo Class Battlestar(s), 1 to 2 William Adama Class carrier, 4 Laura Roslin Class destroyers, a Pegasus Class cruiser and 2 Flattop ships along 8,540-8,940 of the Latest vipers(including Planetary Defense forces of each planet.) to protect each Planet from a Cylon fleet.

the G.R.F. High command have Created a 2nd Attack fleet along with the 1st Attack fleet With the Remaining ships of the G.R.F. fleet under the Command of Newly Promoted Rear Admiral(Upper half) Marcos Adama and his 2nd in Command Newly promoted Rear Admiral(lower half) Alex Josef. each Attack fleet has between 1 to 2 Apollo Class Battlestars, 1 to 2 William Adama Class carriers, 3 Laura Roslin Class destroyers, 2 to 3 Pegasus Class Cruisers, and 3 Flattop ships along with 1,265 of the latest Vipers.

Admiral Marcos Adama and Admiral Alex Josef was ordered by the Military High command to due Hit and Run attacks, Recon on enemy fleet movements and to keep the Cylon fleets Occupied from find trying to find their remaining planets to destroy them. while their shipyards worked around the clock to in Wartime Production to help the G.R.F. in Having more warships to increase the home world defense fleets sizes and capabilities and to organize New Attack fleets to attack Cylon fleet and possibly recapture the Coaminhe from Cylon forces.


	11. New Technology III and Next Gen ships

New Technology III and Next Generation ships

it has been 1.75 years every sense the war with the cylons has begin again the G.R.F. Military Scientists and engineers have being working around the clock on the Next Generation of Warships for the G.R.F. to use in their war with the Cylons. the Next generation warships were The Andromeda Class Battlestar, The Kara Thrace Class Destroyer, The Aaron Kelly Class Cruiser, The Aleksanteri class Carrier, and the Anastasia Bulla Class Flattop ship. they have invented the Next generation shield generator to for their Warships shields to take more Damage and More Powerful Plasma cannons for their warships.

The Andromeda Class Battlestar class warship to defend the G.R.F. better; the Ships Role would be as a G.R.F. Battleship. The engineers and construction workers said that take would 1.65 years to have an Andromeda Class Battlestar ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production time; however in wartime a Shipyard can produce an Andromeda Class battlestar in nearly 4 months. The Ship would have approximately 2,314 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The ship would be 1,147 meters in length, 434.0479 meters in width, and 126.187 meters in height. The armaments of the Andromeda Class battlestars would be 31 Primary Guns, 409 Dual Point-defense turrets, 10 missile tubes. The Defenses would be Traditional Heavy armor hull plating to protect the ship from missile impacts, electronic countermeasures and flak. The ship would have a 7th generation shield generator to generate powerful shields around a ship to protect it from Nuclear Missiles. The ship would carry 55 Viper Mk XII's with 11 Viper Launch tubes to launch their Vipers, with a Full Raptor Compliment and atmospheric shuttles.

The Aleksanteri class Carrier warship to defend the G.R.F. better;The Ships Role would be as a G.R.F. carrier to provide fighter support to give the G.R.F. fighters more of balance to combat a Cylon basestar overwhelming fighter support. The engineers and construction workers said that it would take 4.125 years to have a G.R.F. Aleksanteri class Carrier ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production time; however in wartime a Shipyard can produce an Aleksanteri class Carrier in nearly 9 months. The carrier would have approximately 6,325 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The ship would be 2,868.25 meters in length, 434.0479 meters in width, and 126.187 meters in height. The armaments of the Aleksanteri class Carrier would be 15 Primary Guns, 1,023 Dual Point-defense turrets, 10 missile tubes. The Defenses would be Traditional Heavy armor hull plating to protect the ship from missile impacts, electronic countermeasures, flak and the latest shield generator. The ship would carry 385 of the latest Vipers with 77 Viper Launch tubes to launch their Vipers, with a Full Raptor Compliment and atmospheric shuttles.

The Kara Thrace Class Destroyer named in the honor of Colonel Kara Thrace;The Ships Role would be as a G.R.F. destroyer to defend the G.R.F. from a Cylon Attack or to attack a Cylon fleet. The engineers and construction workers said that take would 1.1 years to have a G.R.F. destroyer ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production time;however in wartime a Shipyard can produce an Kara Thrace Class destroyer in 2.64 months. The Kara Thrace class would have approximately 1,543 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The ship would be 764.863 meters in length, 289.3649 meters in width, and 84.124 meters in height. The armaments of the Kara Thrace class would be 19 Primary Guns, 249 Dual Point-defense turrets, 44 missile tubes. The Defenses would be Traditional Heavy armor hull plating to protect the ship from missile impacts, electronic countermeasures, flak and the latest shield generator. The ship would carry 15 of the latest Vipers with 3 Viper Launch tubes to launch their Vipers, with a Full Raptor Compliment and atmospheric shuttles.

The Aaron Kelly Class Cruiser named in the the Honor of G.R.F. Vice Admiral Aaron Kelly; the Aaron Kelly class cruiser role would be as a combat Support ship to their destroyers, Battlestars and Flattops ships to help them defend their fleets better along with their other Military vessels from Cylon attacks or to attack a cylon fleet. The engineers and construction workers said that it would take 16 1/2 months to have an Aaron Kelly Class Cruiser ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production time;however in wartime a Shipyard can produce an Aaron Kelly Class Cruiser in nearly 2 months. The Aaron Kelly class Cruiser would have approximately 1,929 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The ship would be 956.0815 meters in length, 361.7064 meters in width, and 105.155 meters in height. The armaments of the Aaron Kelly class would be 24 Primary Guns, 329 Dual Point-defense turrets, 24 missile tubes. The ships Defenses would be Traditional Heavy armor hull plating to protect the ship from missile impacts, electronic countermeasures and flak and the latest shield generator. The ship would carry 40 of the latest Vipers with 8 Viper Launch tubes to launch their Vipers, with a Full Raptor Compliment and atmospheric shuttles.

The Anastasia Bulla Class Flattop ship was named in the the Honor of G.R.F. Brigadier General Anastasia Bulla; the Anastasia Bulla Class Flattop ship main role would be as a mobile ship repair yard, Secondly Role would be combat support when engaged in battle with a Cylon Fleet. The engineers and construction workers said that take would 6.6 Months to have a Flattop Class ship ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production time;however in wartime a Shipyard can produce an Anastasia Bulla Class Flattop ship in 2.2 months. the Flattop class Ship is 450.7338 meters in length, 170.5224 meters in width and 49.574 meters in height. The Ship would have approximately 910 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The Flattop class ship can carry 90,751.7719 tons of ship Building and Repair Materials to help Repair Damage from an engage with Cylon Raiders, Basestars or from Damage caused by Accidents on Ships. The ships Defenses would be Traditional Heavy armor hull plating to protect the ship from missile impacts, electronic countermeasures and flak and the latest shield generator. the armaments of the Anastasia Bulla class 11 Plasma Cannon Primary Guns, with 165 Dual Point-defense turrets, 4 Missile tubes to launch anti-ship missiles, and 7 viper launching tubes to launch 35 Mark VIII vipers to defend themselves.

the G.R.F. scientists and engineers improved their Radar systems. Their newest radar system has the same weakness as its predecessors. The newest radar system can detect ship as far as 10.25 light years out but the radar could not determine if the ships were friendly or hostile. The Scientists countered this weakness by having some cylon raider scarps from Cylon raiders. The scarps provide samples of what a cylon ship was made of for radar to determine that if a few ships on Radar were Cylon basestars or Cylon raiders. The scientists put in the new radar system samples of what G.R.F. ships were build out of to determine that if a few colonial ships on radar came in as G.R.F. ships. the G.R.F. put the latest the Newest radar system aboard all Available G.R.F. ships as an early warning if cylons were nearly by to jump to a safely or to keep an eye on the Cylon ships on radar.

Their New Plasma Cannon systems give the Plasma Cannons a 25% power boost and increase the Plasma Cannon's firing rate by 25% and increased its Destructive damage to a target by 25%. The G.R.F. military ordered all their military vessels to have the latest Plasma Cannons to have the latest advanced Plasma cannon systems to be installed on them to have them as the latest Primary Gun on all the New Battlestars and the other Classes of Warships.

The G.R.F. scientist and engineers design their latest Viper design to help the Survival rate of the G.R.F. viper pilots go up. The Viper was called the Mark XII viper. The new viper was similar to the Mark XI but with one change. the Mark XII has a 7th generation miniature shield generator that could produce a shield around the viper, the shield generator can generator a shield powerful enough to take 17 blasts from a Cylon raider's weapons before failing making the viper valuable to cylon raider weapons fire. The G.R.F. military ordered all Mark XII Vipers aboard all their military vessels and bases on their colonies.

The G.R.F. Military Scientists and Engineers have developed the 7th generation shield generator can generate shield powerful enough to it the pounding of 234 nuclear missiles. The G.R.F. ordered all their latest military vessels to be equip with the 7th generation shield Generators to protect their ships from enemy fire along with G.R.F. Traditional heavily armory hull to protect inner hull from missile impacts.

The G.R.F. scientists and engineers designed the 8th generation FLT dive system. The 8th generation FLT dives go can 700 light years in one jump, and could travel from earth to their formerly furthest colony: Kaseem shipyard 77,760 light years away earth in just 8.8214 days. However the 8th generation FLT dive system had the same weakness as their predecessors, it needed a recharging a day, 2 hours and 15 minutes so the scientists and engineers design in each new G.R.F. vessel with 2 Fusion reactors instead of the Traditional one. The other fusion reactor was to power the 8th generation FLT dive system and the FLT system now had made a jump in 22 ½ minutes. The G.R.F. ordered all their ships to be equipped with the 8th Generation FLT dive system.

as the war continues the G.R.F. is begin to see that their Fleets are starting to rely more and more on their Present battle Cruiser class do with their production of their present Battlestar class ships are being stall while their Karseem shipyard destroyed and with the rebuilding of the new Massive Battlestar shipyards at Alekanteri to produce New Battlestars to battle the Cylon fleets. they decided increase the production of their Present battle cruiser class by building another Massive shipyard at Atlanta, however it would take a year to finish construction of the massive shipyard at Atlanta.


	12. Counter Attack

Counter Attack

it has been 4.35 years every sense the war with the cylons has begin, the G.R.F. is able to not let the Cylons learn the Locations of their remaining planets; however they have lost 3/4 of their remaining attack fleets ships: 7 Apollo class battlestars, 8 William Adama Class Carriers, 17 Laura Roslin class destroyers, 8 Pegasus Class cruisers and 17 Flattop ships along with 3,735 of the Latest Vipers on the attacking of the Cylon fleets and keep them guesting on were their remaining planets and production falicities are. they were able to destroy over 48 Cylon Basestars and over 22,272 Cylon raiders in their attacks on the cylcon fleets. however with their Attack fleets heavy loss it forced the G.R.F. military High command to pull ships from their planetary defense fleets to replace the ships that were lost in their attacks on the cylon fleets.

they have completed construction of the massive Battlestar shipyards at Alekanteri and another massive Cruiser shipyard at Atlanta and they have been operational for over a year to busy in producing warships to fight the Cylon forces. across their Galactic Territory their Shipyards have produced 10 Andromeda class Battlestars, 29 Kara Thrace Class Destroyers, 16 Aaron Kelly Class Cruisers, 12 Aleksanteri class Carriers and 43 Anastasia Bulla Class Flattop ships along with 7,750 of the Latest Vipers to defense their fleets.

the G.R.F. military high command divided their new warships into 3 attack fleets and 5 Planetary defense fleets to defend their Galactic Territory. Each attack fleets would have an Admiral or Captain in charge of the fleet and would have under their command an Andromeda Class Battlestar, 1 to 2 Aleksanteri Class carrier(s), 5 to 6 Kara Thrace Class destroyers, 3 Aaron Kelly class Cruisers and 4 to 5 Anastasia Bulla Class Flattop ships along with 775-1,210 of the latest Vipers to defend the attack fleet.

Each Planetary Defense fleet would have an Admiral or Captain in charge of the fleet and would have under their command 1 to 2 Andromeda Class Battlestar(s), 1 to 2 Aleksanteri Class carrier(s), 4 Kara Thrace Class destroyers, 1 to 2 Aaron Kelly Class cruiser(s) and 3 Anastasia class Flattop ships along 3,615-4,110 of the Latest vipers(including Planetary Defense forces of each planet.) to protect each Planet from a Cylon fleet.

the G.R.F. high command decided that it was time to make a decisive strike against the Cylons. they military Intelligence section has been hard at work for them to search for Importance Cylons targets that could halt the cylons search for their Planets or on attacking their fleets. the G.R.F. Military high command concluded that with the Cylons to be so close their Planets that they might have a lot of Cylon Resurrection ships or Clone ships close by for them to replenish their losses from the battles their forces lost, so they ordered their Intelligence section to focus on searching for Cylon Resurrection ships.

it took the G.R.F. intelligence section over a year and searching and of deep digging from their Intelligence agents have finding found information on the Cylon resurrection ships be it cost a lot of Agents lives to get the importance because the cylons closely guarded the secret of their resurrection ships especially of the ones closet to the G.R.F. Territory to replenish their losses from the battles their forces lost.

they have found out that there are 25 cylon Resurrection ships spread across the Galaxy and the coordinates of 5 of the nearly Cylon resurrection ships with a 2 1/2 days of travel(with their more Advance FTL dive systems them their Cylon FLT systems counter-part) from each of their Planets producing Cylons replacement to replenish their losses for their nearly fleets. the Intelligence agents also brought information of the cylon defense fleet protecting each resurrection ship from attack. the G.R.F. Military high command have gather from their Intelligence section agents that each Cylon resurrection ship in protected by 5 Cylon basestars along with 2,320 Cylon raiders to defend each Cylon resurrection ship from an enemy attack.

the G.R.F. military high command decided to attack all the cylon resurrection ships within 2 1/2 days of travel by dividing their 3 attack fleets into 5 strike groups each made up all of the Andromeda Class Battlestars in their attack fleets(3 strike groups have a single Andromeda class Battlestar), all their Aleksanteri class carriers(4 strike groups would have a single carrier) 3 to 4 Kara Thrace class destroyers, 1 to 2 Aaron Kelly class cruisers and 2 to 3 Anastasia Bulla Class flattop ships and between 195-565 of the Latest Vipers to attack the Cylon Resurrection ships.

each strike force had their own attack plan on how to attack the cylon resurrection ships and their defense fleet protecting it from enemy attack. one basic thing that each Admiral or Captain had in his or her plans was to have a group of Stealth Vipers to go in undetected under Cylon radar before they began their main attack to knock out the resurrection ships FTL dives to not let it escape destruction from the coming G.R.F. strike group forces.

over the course of 2 1/2 days the G.R.F. strike groups completed their missions in destroying the cylon Resurrection ships. some of the battles between the Strike forces nearly ended with the Strike group force being destroyed. In total strike groups lost 3 Kara Thrace class Destroyers, 4 Aaron Kelly class Criusers and 4 Anastasia Class flattop ships along 855 XII Vipers. 2 Kara Thrace Class destroyers being moderate Damage and 2 Aleksanteri class carriers receiving light damage, after the battle with the Cylon Resurrection fleets with the Flattop ships began to repair battle damage from the battles with the Cylon Resurrection fleets along their journey back to G.R.F. Galactic Territory.

a few days after the G.R.E. strikes they saw the Cylons begin to withdraw their fleet forces that were able 2 1/2 days away from any of the G.R.F. planets because their fleets were to far away from the nearly cylon resurrection ships to be reborn and replacement their fleets losses in the battles that they had with the G.R.F. For the G.R.F. they began to felt a sense of Relief sense they have Destruction the nearly Cylon Resurrection ships that now they would not be attacked every 2 1/2 days by the cylons, however the War between the Cylons and the G.R.F. is far from over.


End file.
